


The Beginning

by Sakuragane_San



Series: Stuck Together - Shiroyasha to Oni no Fukuchou [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: First work - Freeform, Gen, OOC?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuragane_San/pseuds/Sakuragane_San
Summary: Hijikata and Gintoki wake up in an abandoned warehouse with a few others. Action and comedy happens.





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So yeah, this is my first fanfiction I've ever written. My friend got me to watch Gintama, I forced my friend to beta, nice payback, ain't it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki and Hijikata wake up in an abandoned warehouse with a few others. Action and comedy happens.

                                                                    

*Somewhere dark in an abandoned warehouse*                              (My title page^^)

 

“Hey...”

“Hey.... Oogushi-kuuun...”

“Oi..... dammit, just answer me already, Hijikata~!!” called a silver-head, annoyed.

 

“Hn...” the black-head stirred, just waking up from oblivion.

 

“Wait... where are we?” blinked Hijikata, still sleepy from the drug.

 

“Ehh... Don’t you remember, Oogushi-kun? We bumped into each other on the street like always and start having a fight. Then they showed up and filled the area with sleeping gas. Then we got kidnapped. So yeah, how was your kidnapping experience?” said the perm-head.

 

“Oh, no wonder I feel like shit, it was because of the sleeping gas and waking up to your face. Were there other captives other than us?” yawned Hijikata, clearly still half-asleep.

 

“No, take a look yourself, of course, yes, around 3 others happened to be caught up in this facade. Judging by this place, I would say we are either test subjects or we have yet to be sold,” said Gintoki airily, “and be glad our weapons weren’t taken away from us.”

 

Hijikata sat up, looked around, taking in the surroundings and the other captives. ‘All were civilians, so it’s possible what the perm-head was saying is correct’ Looking down at himself, remembering that he got forced to have an evening off, bumped into the silver head, breathing in the fumes and collapsing moments later.

 

“I was the last one to wake up, wasn’t I?” noticed Hijikata. “Let’s introduce ourselves, then. Full names, occupation, and what you were doing just before getting abducted. I’ll start. I’m Hijkata Toushirou, Shinsengumi’s vice-chief, I was on a rare break in 6 months. And don’t call me Oogushi-kun. Who the hell is that, anyways.”

 

“Ok, I guess I’m next,” drawled Gintoki, “Sakata Gintoki, Boss of Yorozuya, and I was taking a stroll before I encountered the idiot over here. Just call me Gin-san.”

 

“I’ll go next. I’m Takahashi Shindou. I am part of Katsura’s Joui Faction,-don’t arrest me, Vice-Chief-san-. So I was collecting intel(observing) on how the Demonic Vice Chief spends his evening off,”

 

“Next up is me. So I’m Shimura Sakun. I work with Gengai in Karakuri Dou (Machine Hall). I help with collecting what you guys call trash and turning them into robots! I was on my way back to the shop.”

 

“I’m Tanaka Akira! I’m part of the Kaientai branch that’s on Earth! I guess you could say I’m the vice-chief there. I was meeting our new clients! And I’m 11!”

 

“Great! We know each other, now what. In case you haven’t noticed yet, Oogushi- kun, we’re still in binds. So what are we going to do about that, hn?” reminded the silver head, showing off his rope tied hands.

 

A chorus of “Oh, I totally forgot” rang out before the Demonic Vice chief finally lost it.

 

“Cut it, OF COURSE. Didn’t _YOU_ say that we still have our weapons?!? Take one of them and cut the ropes!” Hijikata burst out, fuming.

 

“Before you do that,” a voice said, interrupting them, “we’ll do it ourselves,” motioning to some other people surrounding her.

“The reason we tied you up is to avoid you killing each other before I got here. Now that you’ve all woken up and know each other, I’ll tell you the purpose of bringing here.”

 

“Doesn’t she mean _abducting_ us?” whispered Sakun and Akira, snickering.

 

“Argh!! Shut up!! I’m trying to make my entrance here as avant-garde as possible!!” shouted the so called kidnapper, _abductor_ , **I mean**.

 

“Enough of the fourth wall breaking!! It’s only the first chapter! Dammit!!!” Followkata followed up with the straight man act.

 

“Anyways. I am the Head of Shin’Ura, Sawamura Kyouta. You are to fight for me under my name, all of you, in order to secure a trip to space.” said Kyouta as a matter of fact.

 

“Why would we wanna/want to fight for you?” questioned the group of five, (immediately) suspicious.

 

“Because I say you have to. You will be my group of five and win top prize for me, then we will travel around space to earn the title of ‘ _Champion_ _Team of 5_ ’, yes that is the best possible praise to be known as by the Amantos.” her voice allowed no rebukes.

 

“Follow me to where you’ll be staying for the night, the next morning we leave for the match at the Rengokukan, if you beat all the other teams there we go to space the other planets for the title of the ‘ _Champions_ ’!” Kyouta said, her statement final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R I'd like to hear what you guys think about this. Have a nice day (or night) and be happy : )


	2. Meeting of Opponents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group meets their opponents. Chaos ensues. Be careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot about the disclaimer, I don't own Gintama in any way. But the OCs are mine. Have fun~

At 6:00 AM sharp Hijikata woke up. Just as he was about to holler out “SEPPUKU!!!” for sleeping in at his ‘subordinates’, he realizes that he is not in his futon, nor is he at the Shinsengumi barracks, but at the shared rooms in one of Shin’Ura’s building. Anyhow, Hijikata still yelled “WAKE UP!!!”, just for sake of not breaking his routine.

 

One by one the team members woke up, albeit grumpily and full of complaints. Gintoki, not sensing any dangers, Hijikata didn’t count, mumbled, “What time is it.... if it’s not after 1 PM don’t bother me...Shinpachii~”

 

Once again, the raven head lost it.

 

“DAMMIT IT’S ALREADY 6:05:35!!!! WAKE UP!!! YOU PERM HEAD!! YOU DIABETIC FREAK!!!”

 

“Oi...what’s my perm got to do with me waking up? Oogushi-kun? Leave my perm outta this. It’s too early for your shouting and stuff. Go away, don’t bother Gin-san again, g’night.” with that, Gintoki turned around and promptly went back to sleep.

 

Meanwhile, the other group members were feeling kinda mortified and stupefied at “Gin-san’s” behaviour and tried to wake him up themselves but ultimately failed. During this time, Kyouta had sneaked into their room and started placing down a dish after dish.

 

“Everyone~ breakfast’s ready~ There’s a parfait with strawberry sauce-” at this, the sweet freak sat straight up “a sandwich with a good dosing of mayonnaise from Hell-” “f-from H-hell?” “and 3 servings of normal breakfast,” said Kyouta. The other three sighed in relief. “It’s always good to research what your _Champions_ like to eat to prevent them from complaining(and escaping).”

* * *

  **After Breakfast**

* * *

“Ok, follow me, you’re going to meet your opponents down this hall. There are a total of 50 teams, only 2 will get the grand prize of going to space. And don’t think of losing either, or else you will join the other teams that have failed me down in the basement. You will have 1 week to make plans on how to utilize your team’s strength and how to defeat the other teams. That’s why you’re here today, to gather info on what your opponents’ strength and weakness. Of course, they will do the same to you, so be on guard.” with that, Kyouta left the group to their own devices.

 

Glancing around, the group awkwardly took a seat in a corner. Ok, maybe the only person feeling awkward is Shimura. Others, with what their occupation requires them to be, aren’t so bothered with the atmosphere or the lack of human contact, as there were many Amantos in the enclosed space. Needless to say, Takahashi, Gintoki, and Hijikata still felt restless. Finally being noticed, a person from another group came up to them, wearing red, behind her trailed four other members, all wearing different types of red.

 

“Hello there, I’m the leader of Team Akairo, Tomone. It seems you’re new here. Nice to meet you.” Tomone greeted the group. 

 

“Yes. Same here, how do you do? I’m part these idiots over here. I’m Tanaka Akira. Let’s.... just say we’re Team Idiot(Not!). Enough said, do you want to do business with me? I’m pretty sure I can help you with your weaponry whenever you’re low on something, be it ammo or just plain arms. So what do you thiiiiii~~~~~AAAHHHHH QUIIT HIIITTIIIING MEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!” yelped the business woman.

 

"Why the hell are you providing to our future opponents?!? Akira-san?! If you’ve got ammunition to spare, at least think about the situation we’re in right now! 'Cause not that we/I care, but why help your enemies/foes and not yourself?!?!?" yells three of the members, the three being Gintoki, Hijikata and Takahashi, exasperated.

 

“Oh yeah, she did say something about being the vice boss of Kaientai that’s on Earth. No wonder, she does things exactly like this other idiot I know.” sighs the silver head, so done with life. 

 

“Akira-san yo, do you know of the idiot called Sakamoto Tatsuma? What are you to him? And why am I stuck with idiots everywhere I go?” asked Gintoki, about to wallow to wallow in self-pity.

 

“Yeah! He’s my uncle, and he sends shipment every now and then, usually with my favourite candies and stationary! What about it?” replies Akira, still very enthusiastic.

 

“Candy? Can I have some the next that idiot comes back with candy? But are there side effects though? They are Amanto products after all.” the sweet freak trailed off, aware of the time he accidentally ingested some pills, thinking they could help with his hangover, but instead got turned into a girl, again. 

 

It was at this point Hijikata decided he was surrounded with idiots, Joui idiots at that.  _Why did I even think they civilians in the first place?_  One was related to Sakamoto Tatsuma, one of the 4 Heavenly Kings, one was in Katsura’s faction, an active Joui group, one worked under someone deemed a Joui criminal, and the last one was a Heavenly King himself, the strongest one at that?!? Yeah, he was officially crazy, thinking that, Hijikata slid down to the floor, mumbling, “I’m stuck with a bunch of Jouishishis. A sweet freak. A con girl. A terrorist. A machine freak. A perm-head.” over and over again. That, my friends, is Hijikata losing his sanity. _Wait. W_ _hen did Narrator start telling this like a fairytale? And not in 3_ _rd_ _person perspective?_

 

Back in the real world, Gintoki and the others were looking at Hijikata weirdly, Team Akairo included. Meanwhile, other teams were gathering around to look at the spectacle that is the Not-so-Demonic Vice Chief.

  
“What’s that guy doing there? Is he so depressed that he sank to the depths of oblivion, with nothing but his mind full of madness?” asked multiple voices. Some of those belonging to the Aoiro and Kiiro teams. 

Among the crowd, the emcee appeared.

 

“Hey, hey, hey! There're only ten more minutes for you to survey your opponents! So make the most out of your remaining time! With only 9 minutes and 54 seconds on the clock, have fun!”

 

“Oi....Oogushi-kun, are you ok? What’s wrong... Have the stress got to you...?” Gintoki tried unsuccessfully to talk to the raven head. “Time’s up, we’re going back now to formulate strategies and stuff. We kinda need one of our main strategist to be in shape, y’know?”

 

Stunned, Hijikata picked himself up from the floor, looking at an almost barren room that was full and bustling moments ago. “O-oh. Then let’s go. Who-who’s leading?” stuttered Hijikata.

 

Everyone else looked at each other before sighing collectively, thinking _what a pain_ before saying, “What leading, were you not paying attention? We are to make plans on how to defeat the other 49 teams, which was why we were here in the first place. Taking a look at the other teams and analyzing how strong they are. Come on, let’s go and have a nap once we get back.” supplied Gintoki, fully tired from waking up at 6 in the morning and then sent to the 'battle meeting' to observe their future opponents. “Even if you guys aren't hitting the bed when we get back, I am. Hurry up and go, for goodness’ sake.”

 

With this thought in mind, the group went back to Shinra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm planning on ripping off names cause I'm too unimaginative to think up my own. Team Akairo is from Noragami, Aoiro is going to have something to do with Ao no Exorcist, while Kiiro is going to be ripped off from Durarara!!. For those of you that don't know, aka is red, ao is blue, and ki is yellow. 'Iro' is just 'colour'. I might not use them all, though. Do leave reviews and comments. Until next time, have a nice day! : )


	3. Plan into Action!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made and carried out. And also ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... The title isn't very original. But.., the rest of the cast are appearing in this chapter, so yay!

The group finds themselves once more in Shin’Ura’s headquarters. Two out of the five were fidgeting, two were scanning the room, one out of curiosity, one out of reflex, and the last one finally took action.

“We have a proposition for you, Sawamura-san.” began Hijikata, “If we take first place in this tournament and you let us go, and if we don’t, like we get second, you’re free to do whatever you want to us. Is that acceptable?”

Sawamura’s answer was short and curt. “Let me think about this for a moment. Come back in an hour.”

Having nothing else to say, the team filed out of Sawamura’s office.

For the whole hour they were restless for their own reasons. But they were all restless for a single mutual reason: this decision was their ticket to being free or not. And who doesn’t want to be free? Soon the hour passed and the group of five were called back into the office.

“I have given your proposition some thought. I will accept it with a few conditions. First, only if you get _first_ will we let you go. Second, if you get anything less than the second you’ll be attending next year’s as well. Third, if you get second, we’re going off into space. Will you accept it?”

Letting the group the chat amongst themselves, Sawamura sank into her chair.

“Will we be allowed to use our weapons?” Gintoki spoke up.

“Hn? Yeah, how else will you fight? I can’t leave you defenceless, can I?” answered Sawamura.

“Then I’m fine with it. What about you guys?”

“Sure”

“Fine”

“Ok”

“Then can we get some sort of physical proof, like a contract of the sort, in case you go back on your word?” said Gintoki.

“Very well, I suppose I should. I look forward to your results. You are dismissed.” agreed Sawamura. 

* * *

**Back in Kabukichou**

* * *

****“Patsuan... It’s been a week now and Gin-chan hasn’t come back yet. What do you think happened to him, uh huh,” said Kagura, chewing on her piece of sukonbu for the fourth time.

“Now now, Kagura-chan, Gin-san probably has a good reason for disappearing on us for a week,” replied Shinpachi, trying to soothe Kagura. “Why don’t we go to the Shinsengumi to ask Kondo-san if they’ve heard anything about him."

“Fine... it’s been awhile since I’ve seen So-the sadist, might as well beat him up for some stress relief.” agreed Kagura, albeit reluctantly.

The two Yorozuyas trudged up to the Shinsengumi barracks only to find the Shinsengumi in utter disarray. Yamazaki was running around, throwing anpans everywhere and using it as a birdie for his badminton practice; Sougo was making wara ningyos of Hijikata and setting them on fire; Kondo was just up to his usual antics; Shimaru (the orange afro guy who only talks with signs) also joined in the chaos, scribbling “Z” everywhere; all others were just running in circles and screaming unintelligible prayers? curses? prayers to the devil.

Upon witnessing this very shocking scene, Shinpachi and Kagura can only gape in surprise.

“Wha...what is going on, Kondo-san? Yamazaki-san? Mind explaining to us what exactly is going on?” asked Shinpachi, practical as ever.

“You... you see, Vice-Chief hasn’t come back since his day off. A week’s already passed, so everybody’s going hysterical,” started Yamazaki, gesturing to his surroundings.

“TOSSHIIII!!!! Where are you!!!! You haven’t been abducted by any weird associations, HAVE YOU?!?! Without you I can’t go stalk Otae-san!!! Came back soon!! So I can go stalk Otae-san!!!”

“Chief is a prime example, so is Captain, burning his wara ningyos. Ah, maybe me too. Sorry, but I still have a badminton tournament I need to attend, and I can only go while Vice-Chief isn’t here. Bye,” finished Yamazaki, rushing off to his “tournament”.

“EVERYONE SHUT UP!!! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELVES!!! THEN MAYBE WE CAN _WORK_ TOGETHER TO FIND HIJIKATA-SAN _AND_ GIN-SAN!!! YEAH, THEY’RE _BOTH_ GONE!!” yelled Shinpachi, heaving quite heavily.

“Eh? Is Danna also missing? For a week? It can’t be a coincidence, can it? Maybe they’re together. Great, now I finally can take the title of Vice-Chief. I’ll listen to you in a sec, just let me finish burning all the Hijikatas to Hell,” said Sougo with a glimmer of life back in his eyes.

“Oh-o-ok, then we will wait for you guys to come down from the clouds before discussing what information we have. And our plans regarding Gin-san and Hijikata-san,” said Shinpachi, obviously sick of the behaviour he has to put up with every day. And his usual partner wasn’t here either.

An hour later, Shinsengumi has just about calmed down and was in seated the hall used for morning meetings. Kondo began the meeting like always,

“So, according to Megane and China here, Yorozuya has also been missing for nearly a week. How long exactly has it been that Sakata-san hasn’t come back?”

“Well… we haven’t really noticed until the third day he was ‘missing’ missing, as Gin-san sometimes disappears for a day to two. But he always leaves a note. This time he didn’t and like we said, is missing for almost a week now,” said Megane. “Who’re you calling Megane, huh?”

Gaining some weird looks of ‘Is he out of his mind?’ Mega- **ahem** Shinpachi said, “It’s nothing, what about Hijikata-san?” 

Have you heard anything suspicious? Should we get Katsura-san, no, it’s for the sake of finding our bosses so you don’t get to cuff him.”

“O-uh-um-eh, fine, get him here then,” agreed Kondo with some difficulty.

“Great, now we have more opinions and ideas. Kagura-chan, mind calling for Katsura-san?” asked Me- **S** **hinpachi**.

“Fine, OI!! ZURA!! GET DOWN HERE AND QUIT SPYING ON US!!!” called Kagura.

“Not Zura, Katsura! And you really should have better security than this. This is at least my fourth time infiltrating this place. And who knows how many times Gintoki’s been in here. What, don’t look at me with that kind of face, it’s true. So what’s with this talk of Gintoki being ‘missing’?” said Katsura.

“Ah, Katsura-san, it’s just that Gin-san and Hijikata-san have both been missing for nearly a week now. Do you have any ideas what could’ve happened?” supplied Shinpachi.

“Now that you mention it, one of my spies I sent to spy on Hijikata-kun hasn’t reported back yet. Could this have anything to do with Rengokukan-like activities I heard a while back? Gorilla-san, where was your vice-chief when he went missing?” mused Katsura.

“Wait up, Katsura. What do you mean “Rengokukan-like activities”? Cough it up or your Ahiru-chan** here gets it.” Sougo threatened, his sword against the white...thing that seems to be a duck…a penguin? **Whatever**.

“Nooo!!! Elizabeth-chaaan!!! Fine, but aren’t you guys Shinsengumi? Oh, it’s _because_ you guys are Shinsengumi you aren’t told anything or are allowed to do anything. Anyways, there has been and there still is some suspicious activities going on near the outskirts of Edo. Don’t tell me Gintoki got caught up in it, did he? He should be fine, after all, he’s the Shi-mmfph!”

“Nope, you are _not_ saying that, especially when the Shinsengumi’s around. Back to the topic, outskirts _where_?” said Shinpachi while forcefully covering Katsura’s mouth.

“Shi~what? Outskirts where? Rengokukan how? Spy on who? Rumors when? Start answering already~” drawled Sougo. ( **This was supposed to be Hijikata's line, but since he's not here...** )

“Apparently I’m not allowed to talk about Gintoki being Shi-gaaahhh!!! I got it! I got it!” cried Katsura, his hair being yanked by Kagura and her monstrous strength. “I won't say anything else! Next answer, you know the place where there’s an abandoned dock east of Edo? They’re holding some sort of tournament there. Some who has money or something may kidnap some people to get them to fight for him or her. They may be treated like slaves, or like guests. Depends on the boss. That’s all I’ve heard. Spy on Hijikata-kun, who else? Since two weeks ago? They might stay for another two weeks before taking off to space.” Katsura answered, still desperately freeing his hair from Kagura. 

Discussing different strategies on how to get back their bosses and subordinates took until sundown. When the pathetic existence of a being called Yamazaki reminded them of the time, the Yorozuya kids and Katsura excused themselves and agreed to meet up again the next day to execute their plan after the long hours of debating what to do, how to do, and who to do(torture).

“I do hope you won’t complain if I bring a real katana for Gintoki, will you? And see you tomorrow!” exclaimed Katsura, throwing a smoke bomb and running away.

“Zura! You didn’t need to do that! We all know you’re helping us so why did you still use a bomb to exit?!” coughed Kagura. “I’m seriously gonna kill you someday,” she muttered.

 . . .

As the night went on, the 'contestants' and the 'rescuers' both slept. some soundly, some not. What happens the next day, even Fate doesn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The third chapter is out! R&R
> 
> *When Kagura calls for an ambulance in episode 5. Quite literally.  
> ** Ahiru is duck in Japanese. Yes, I decided that Elizabeth-chan is a duck. Not a penguin. Nor a Renho. Not yet.


End file.
